


Gravity Rises

by ChromeRep



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Revers pines, Reverse Falls, Reverse Gideon - Freeform, Reverse Pacifica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeRep/pseuds/ChromeRep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast are to cousins who grew up together and are forced to spend there summer in Gravity Rises</p>
<p>What sort of adventure awaits them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Rises

It was Gideon and Pacifica’s first time in Gravity Rises. The two where cousins who grew up in the same neighborhood, and thus were pretty close. Their parents had thought they needed to get out of the house and spend some time away for the summer. That’s how the two ended up in the small town of Gravity Rises, Oregon. The two where staying with their uncle, Bud Pines.

Bud ran a used car dealership, and since it was the only one near by it got quite a few people. Gideon didn’t really know why since all the cars looked like they where about to break down. For a while the days seemed to be the same over and over again with little change.

The two cousins had to work at the car dealership along with Melody, the handywoman for the dealership, and Robbie, the guy who helped sell the cars. Pacifica spent her days working on flirting with every boy she saw, and not flirting well at that.

All normal until one day, Gideon was out in the woods. He had been throwing rocks at trees, trying to forget his boredom, and the fact that the woods where creepy, when a rock hit a tree that didn’t sound right. It sounded like metal. The boy went to go check it out, and found the tree opened. Inside was a leaver. He pulled it, curiosity getting the best of him, and heard a click behind him. As he turned around he saw a rectangular hole had appeared. He walked over and looked inside.

There was a book. It looked old and had a golden handprint with 6 fingers on it and a 3 in the middle of said hand. The boy began to flip through the book. He saw many things about different monsters that inhabited Gravity Rises. Suddenly behind him a loud noise came out,

“Boo!”

Gideon jumped “AHHHH” He screamed out. Wait he recognized that voice. He turned around to see Pacifica, laughing. “Ahhhh~!” She mimicked him then saw the book. “What do you have there?” She asked. “N-Nothing” Gideon said as he attempted to hide the book. “Nothing? Do you actually plan on not showing me?” Pacifica asked. “I…Lets go somewhere more private” Gideon said as he lead Pacifica back to the dealership.

Once they where there he began to explain what the book was. “Look at all this, I knew those woods were creepy!” 

Gideon exclaimed as he held the book out to show his cousin. Pacifica listened to Gideon and once he was done she decided to speak up “Oh yeah, guess what!” She exclaimed. 

“Uh…What?” Gideon asked. 

“I got a date!” Pacifica announced.

“Seriously? In the 30 minutes I was gone?” Gideon asked. Pacifica nodded and jumped off the couch she was sitting on. Suddenly the door rang. 

“Oh that’s him!” Pacifica said as she ran off to open the door. She came back with a very….gross looking guy. He had pale skin that almost had a tint of green on it, and wore a black hoody. He also had a branch stuck too him and some sort of red substance on his cheek.

“Let me introduce my new boyfriend!” Pacifca said as she gestured to the boy.

“So…Uh…What’s your name?” Gideon asked.

“Uh….Normal…Man” The guy said.

“He means Norman!” Pacifica exclaimed “Anyway we’re off now!” Pacifica said she she dragged the guy out of the room.

Gideon decided to go up to the attic, where the cousins where staying. “That guy doesn’t seem right” Gideon muttered as he flipped through the book. He stopped as he came across a page, reading it aloud.

“Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. Beware Gravity Rises nefarious Zombies?! Oh no Pacifica!” Gideon stood up and looked out the window.

Norman was slowly walking towards Pacifica.

“No Pacifica!” Gideon shouted out. 

As Norman approached the blonde he began to put flowers in her hair.

Gideon felt a flush of embarrassment and relief flood through him.

“Is my cousin really dating a zombie? Or am I losing my mind…” Gideon wondered aloud. 

“Certainly a problem” A voice said.

Gideon jumped slightly, having thought he was alone.

When he looked he was Melody, fixing a light bulb.

“I couldn’t help but hear ya talking out loud to yourself in this empty room” Melody commented before she went back to fixing the light bulb.

“Melody, you’ve seen Pacifica’s boyfriend. He’s got to be a zombie, right?” Gideon asked.

“Hmm…Have you seen him eat any brains?” Melody asked.

“No” Gideon looked a bit sad. Okay maybe he was wrong.

“Look, kid, I believe you. I’m always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman, pretty sure the guys a werewolf. But you have to have proof. Otherwise people will think your mind left ya” Melody stepped down from the stool she was using.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Gideon sighed.

“My knowledge is both a blessing, and a curse.” Melody said.

Suddenly a voice rang out, it was Buds.

“MELODY, SOME OF THE TOLIETS ARE CLOGGED AGAIN”

“I am needed elsewhere” Melody said as she walked out the room.

Gideon decided to focus on getting that proof. He shut the book. Gideon decided to watch and see how the day went, while not being spotted. Okay he was just flat out spying on Pacifica and Norman.

For the most part Norman just seemed clumsy but Gideon wasn’t convinced.

He decided to talk to Pacifica directly.

“Look Pacifica I don’t think Norman is what he seems.” Gideon said once the two where along in their room.

“What do you mean?” Pacifica asked.

“I mean I don’t think he’s human” Gideon answered.

Pacifica gasped “Do you think he’s a vampire?” She asked, almost whispering. “That would be sooo cool!” She squealed.

“No! I think he’s a zombie!” Gideon exclaimed.

“A Zombie? That’s not funny, Gideon.” Pacifica snapped.

“But I’m not joking, Pacifica. If you think about it, it all adds up. The bleeding, the limp, Have you noticed he never blinks?!” Gideon paced around the room.

 

“Maybe he’s just blinking when your blinking, Gideon. Have you thought about that?” Pacifica asked. “Gideon, trust me about this” She smiled.

“Pacifica I’m afraid he’s going to eat your brains!” Gideon shook her violently.

Pacifica shoved his hands off of her “Gideon, listen to me, I’m going on my date with Norman. You’re not going to ruin this!” Pacifica kicked him out and shut the door.

It was awhile later before the door rang and Pacifica ran down, leaving for her date.

Gideon had decided to give up, maybe he was wrong.

He watched the footage he took one last time and he stopped, and rewound it.

Normans hand fell off! And he put it back on!

He was right all along! And Pacifica was in danger!

Gideon quickly ran out of the house to go looking for her.

Just as he ran outside Robbie pulled up with the golf cart.

“Robbie! I need the golf cart to go save my cousin from a zombie!” Gideon exclaimed.

“Yeah Alright” Robbie shrugged and handed over the key “Don’t scratch it,” Robbie said as he walked away.

Gideon hopped in the golf cart and sped after his cousin.

Meanwhile Pacifica was alone with Norman in the woods. He had just told her that he needed to tell her something, and was she hoping he would be a vampire. As Norman slowly unzipped his hoody he revealed…a bunch of gnomes…

“Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?” The gnome on top asked of the pyramid.

Pacifica was shocked. This was different.

“Alright I’ll explain…So…We’re gnomes first off…lets go ahead and say that…I’m Jeff and here we have Carson” The gnome began listing off the names of the other gnomes. 

Pacifica sat down and rested her face in her hands.

“Anyway!” The gnome said as he finally finished with the names. “Us Gnomes have been looking for a new queen! So what do you say?” Jeff said as he pulled out a ring.

“Look…I’m sorry guys your really sweet but im a girl and your gnomes and im a girl….its just like what..” Pacfica tried to explain, now standing.

“We understand, Pacifica…But we’ll never forget you…Because we’ll be kidnapping you” Jeff said.

“Wait what?” Pacifica asked, backing up slowly.

As Gideon drove down the road through the woods he heard Pacifica yell “HELP!”

He quickly sped up and went towards the sound of the voice.

He came just in time Pacifica was being attacked…by…gnomes….

Gideon jumped out of the golf cart and looked at the scene in front of him

“What the heck is going on here?” He asked.

“Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!” Pacifica called out.

Gideon had to fight off a bunch of gnomes to get to his cousin.

He grabbed Pacifica and dragged her back to the golf cart, getting in.

Once Pacifica was in he drove off. Once the thought they where safe, boy where they wrong. The ground began to shake and the sound of loud footsteps came from behind them. Gideon pressed the gas and went as fast as he could, just barely dodging the obstacles of the forest. All the Gnomes seemed to have gathered into one large giant!

They drove right towards the dealership but the cart flipped over on its side due to a sudden turn.

They where cornered. The two cousins crawled out of the cart and where backed up against the wall.

“Oh no Oh no Oh no” Repeated Gideon.

“I have to do it” Pacifica stated.

“What?! Are you crazy?” Gideon yelled.

“Gideon please, trust me” Pacifica gave a slight smile.

Gideon hesitated but nodded, stepping out of the way.

“Fine I’ll marry you!” Pacifica yelled up.

“Good choice!” Said Jeff, who seemed to be on top of the Gnome monster. He got down from the top of the monster and held the ring out to Pacifica. She put her hand out and the gnome put the ring on her finger.

“You may now kiss the bride” Pacifica said.

“Don’t mind if I do” The gnome said, shutting his eyes.

Suddenly the sound of a leaf blower went off. The gnome opened his eyes to see it staring him right in the face. He slowly began to back up.

“H-Hey wait a minute” The Gnome tried to stop her but he was quickly sucked into the leaf blower but his head stopped him.

Pacifica switched the mode to reverse and aimed at the forest. Jeff went flying back to the forest, the rest of the gnomes running after him. The two cousins looked at each other and grinned. The two walked back to the dealership together.

“Hey Gideon” Pacifica spoke up.

“Yeah?” Gideon looked at her.

“Sorry I ignored your advice…” Pacifica looked down.

“Hey don’t worry about it, you just saved us!” Gideon smiled.

Pacifica smiled back and the two walked into the building. Just as they walked in Gideon felt something on his head. He looked up and saw his uncle and some sort of visor.

He took off the hat and looked at it, there was a pine tree on it.

“I saw it at a shop and thought you’d like it” Bud smiled and then looked at Pacifica “I also got this for you” He handed her something.

“Grappling hook!” Pacifica exclaimed and shot it up at the roof. Suddenly she was up in the air.

Well at least the summer promised to look interesting.


End file.
